Stress
by psychodramabeautyfish
Summary: Set during book 4  Gavner goes to see Kurda for the first time in years, but Kurda's had a stressful day and Gavner only winds him up more. YAOI GavnerKurda oneshot. Please R


I don't own Kurda or Gavner sob I'm just borrowing them for a bit.

Lemon ahead! No like No read!

Kurda's nose was almost touching the paper as he scribbled some notes on his last map of the tunnels, with his newly made one for reference. That one went the wrong way, there was a three way fork here not a two way fork, and that one did not join up with that one so there must be a wrong bearing somewhere…

Kurda made a noise that could only be described as a growl. His hand hurt from to much writing, and his head hurt from too much concentration. After spending all day working on a new approach to avoiding the Vampire/Vampaneze war to present to the Princes, he'd thought that going over his maps would be a nice end to a horribly stressful day but it turned out that it was just giving him more of a headache.

"More goddamn trouble than it's worth..." he muttered, suddenly and angrily sweeping the whole lot - pens, pencils, candles, notebooks, ink, papers, empty cups, maps, books – off his desk with an awful noise which made him wince and wish he hadn't.

"Well well well, someone's in a bad mood."

Kurda leant back in his chair and closed his eyes. "Go. Away." He said flatly, not looking round.

Gavner stepped around the mess on the floor to lean on the now empty desk. "You broke something." He observed.

"Don't care…" mumbled the blonde vampire, rubbing his eyes. "Stupid work and stupid maps…"

Gavner raised an eyebrow. "The ink's leaking all over you blue notebook."

"Shit!"

Kurda leapt out of his chair as if he'd been electrified and scrambled for the notebook, yanking it out of the ink puddle and waving it frantically, then dumping it half heartedly back on the desk.

"Stupid notebook, stupid ink… Stupid Kurda!" he fumed, now angry with himself for knocking it off the desk. That notebook contained all the notes he'd gathered on his last two months with the Vampaneze.

Ignoring Gavner, he'd told him to go away after all, Kurda practically threw himself into his coffin, whacked his head on the back – which did nothing for his headache – yanked the lid over, and banged it shut.

Gavner sighed heavily, before walking over to the coffin and, because there was no where else, sat on top of it.

"So we're in one of _these_ moods are we?" he inquired through the light wood.

"I thought I told you to go away!" snapped Kurda's voice.

"You did."

"Then why aren't you gone?"

"I'm hiding because Arra Sails seems to have it in for me. Would you know anything about that?" he asked.

There was a sheepish silence.

"So it's your fault then."

"It's not my fault! You're the one who wouldn't stop flirting with her! I warned you! But nooo! You'll have Larten on your case when she sees him!"

Gavner smirked. "So it was your fault."

"It was not!" Shrieked Kurda, attempting to burst out of his coffin and slap Gavner, …and hurting his wrist for his trouble when the wood didn't lift off.

"Problems?" Gavner inquired innocently.

"Get the hell OFF the coffin you stupid git!" He shouted, thrashing around inside the box.

"Temper temper…" Gavner cooed.

Kurda banged on the wood. "Gavner Purl if you don't let me out _right now_ I swear I'll stick your eyes out with a blunt pencil!" he screamed.

"Calm down Kurda, I'm sure every Vampire from here to Australia can hear you!"

Kurda viciously kicked the lid of his coffin so hard that it made an unhealthy splintering noise.

"You're the one who got in the coffin!" Gavner argued.

"Now I wanna get out!"

"And I wanna compete in the World Ballerina Championships but it ain't gonna happen!"

The banging from inside the coffin suddenly ceased and there was a long pause.

"…I _will_ hold that against you." Said Kurda eventually, fighting off a not-so-nice image of Gavner in tights and a tutu.

"I don't doubt it."

"You won't sound so smug when I tell Vanez you said that." Smirked the blonde vampire. "What'll you do for me to stop me telling?"

"Do you homework for you?" Gavner offered sarcastically.

There was another bout of silence only this time it was sulky.

Gavner slid off the coffin and prised the lid off. Kurda had his eyes closed and when he felt the light touch his eyelids he grimaced.

Gavner sat back on his heels, resting his temple on his fist.

Kurda looked so different when he was stretched out like that, his long legs slightly bent, one hand up by his head, even if he was looking the other way.

Kurda seemed to have two looks, one was endearing, like when he slept, curled up on himself and snuffling gentle.

The other was seductive, which was what he was doing now. And he was good at it. He was very subtle, the way he was laying would've looked relaxed and innocent enough to anyone else, but Gavner had had over 30 years to study Kurda's body language.

One of Kurda's hands was laid above his eye level and the other was away from his body, his mouth was slightly open, and one of his legs was bent up. And he had his eyes closed. To Gavner it was a pretty open invitation.

All traces of argument forgotten, Gavner just let his eyes travel up and down Kurda's body. He was so unlike all the other Vampires; slender and softer looking. His silky, shoulder length blond hair was actually cared for and cut properly, the same as his fingernails – though Gavner wasn't sure when exactly he found the time to do it. And whereas every other vampire in the mountain bore some sort of scar or mark, be it from a game, a fight, or the trials, the soon-to-be prince had managed to avoid any. The only mark on him was on his left cheek, those three stripes of white scar tissue. Gavner silently resented the fact Kurda had let himself be marked, it was the one blemish on his perfect skin.

He stroked the three scratches gently with his fingertips.

Kurda's mouth twitched. "Subtlety isn't your strong point is it Gavner?"

Not deigning to answer this, Gavner leant over and pressed his mouth up against Kurda's, prising his lips open with his own.

Kurda moaned, letting Gavner slip his tongue into his own mouth and pressing his own against it. He made a funny noise like a mewl, wrapping his arms around Gavner's neck and pulling him down closer.

Kurda scraped his fingernails gently over Gavner's neck and through his hair, knowing he loved it. He hissed as Gavner's cold hands slid up the back of his shirt.

The was a sort of frantic scuffle, during which clothes ended up strewn over the floor, which ended with Gavner straddling Kurda's hips and attacking his pale neck with wet kisses. Kurda ran his hands up and down Gavner's now bare back, feeling the bumps of scar tissue and little nicks in his skin, enjoying the enticing feeling of flesh on flesh, whining in pleasure. He pressed his hips up against Gavner's, causing then both to gasp. Their breathing was getting faster and the room was getting much warmer.

Kurda's moans became more desperate as Gavner licked down his chest, sucking on one of his nipples, biting it gently with his teeth, while his fingers rubbed the other. And Kurda didn't realise he'd been thrashing his head from side to side until he bumped his forehead on the edge of the coffin.

"Nyuu…Gavner…" he mumbled, feeling Gavner fumbling with his belt. He gently pulled the other general up by his hair to kiss him sloppily on the side of the mouth.

"Eugh… lovely." Gavner complained, dragging his hand across his mouth.

Kurda just giggled and tried again, this time twisting his fingers possessively into Gavner's short, kissing him with a fierce passion.

When they came up for breath Gavner disappeared southward again, licking and kissing his way down Kurda's chest and abdomen again, suckling the sensitive spots, making his lover gasp and groan. While his mouth was preoccupied, his hands were tugging Kurda's belt off with a whipping noise and discarding it over the edge of the coffin.

The blonde vampire hissed as Gavner pushed his last item of clothing down off his hips and began stroking up and down his hardening length with calloused fingers. He squirmed beneath Gavner, making it all the more enjoyable for the man on top of him. The blonde general shrieked as Gavner rubbed his thumb across his tip, and immediately had Gavner's free hand pressed over his mouth.

"Sssh…" whispered the elder vampire. "You don't want the entire mountain to know what's going on do you?"

Kurda shook his head to keep Gavner happy. He personally didn't give a damn what anyone else heard or thought; he was used to rumours. There were still some flying round about his investiture that Gavner didn't like. Kurda smiled weakly to himself beneath Gavner's hand, let people think what they would.

Satisfied with Kurda's agreement, Gavner went back to the task in hand. Kurda thrashed wildly, mewling in pleasure.

"Don't tease…" he begged, shifting his hips into Gavner's hands desperately.

Gavner gave a lopsided grin, stroking Kurda's crotch with his rough fingers. Kurda practically choked with pleasure, writhing in the bottom of the coffin, pressing up to Gavner's body, wanting more and more…

Suddenly his body spasmed upwards and despite Gavner's warning he let out a hoarse yell as his spilled his seed over Gavner's hands.

Gavner watched Kurda reach his peak, his blue eyes squeezed shut in pleasure, shivering and gasping for air.

Kurda slumped back into his coffin, and lay their panting, his arms hooked around Gavner's neck, pulling the General to lie on top of him. He kissed him softly.

"Thank you…" he whispered next to Gavner's ear, his breath scorching against Gavner's skin. When Gavner said nothing, Kurda rolled them over so he was on top. "My turn." He whispered.

Later saw two very exhausted Vampires, panting together in a messy heap.

"Miss me then?" Kurda whispered as Gavner rolled off him, shivering at the sudden exposure to the cold air.

Gavner kissed him again, gently; pulling a blanket up over them both.

"I'm guessing that's a yes…" muttered the blonde, resting his head on Gavner's scarred chest as his lover's strong arms held him.

"Yes I missed you." Growled Gavner, after a few minutes silence. "You know I miss you."

Kurda smiled sleepily. "But you know I like to hear it…" he murmured, before drifting off to sleep. "Love you…"

Gavner smiled to himself, gazing at Kurda's pale, tired face. "I know you do."

And soon he fell asleep too, snoring contentedly, much to the annoyance of everyone else in the mountain.

So there is my first lemon… Please R&R - I need to know if I'm allowed to write more like this or if I should save the world the agony TT


End file.
